Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep: An Eclare story
by emopanda330
Summary: 'There was something mesmerizing in his voice, almost hypnotizing. Suddenly I couldn't resist the urge and I leaned over to him and crashed my lips against his. He seemed shocked at first, but then started moving his lips in synch with mine...'
1. Chapter 1

_**Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep**_

Clare's P.O.V.

The noise was loud; I heard it through my closed door a floor up, even while I was tightly covering my ears. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes as shiny tears dripped down my face. My stupid parents' arguing was ruining my life, and what's worse was that they knew that and didn't change. I dropped my hands from my ears and reached over to my bedside table to pick up a pair of scissors, rolling up my sleeves, I carefully put the scissors to my wrist, right above where the last cut was made. I pushed down harder and harder until I started to draw blood, I then sliced across my arm before retreating the scissors. It all started with Darcy, then K.C., and now my parents.

When I glanced at the clock, I realized it was getting late in the morning and I needed to get to school. My head was pulsing from all the yelling; when I got up I gripped my bedside table to prevent from collapsing. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, taking a glance at my wrist to make sure my sweater was hiding all evidence. Once my mom saw me she stopped yelling and grabbed her keys indicating she'd drive me.

"The little bitch walks down the stairs and you shut up?" I heard my father yelling at my mom, taken aback by the words he used. "She deserves to hear, after all she's the whole cause of this! Her and her sister Darcy!" I couldn't believe him, we haven't seen Darcy in almost a year and he was blaming her for their arguing.

"I'll walk." I mumbled before walking out the door. Once outside I was shocked to see a familiar face, one that made me smile.

"Miss me blue eyes?" he smirked, lying back against his hearse, 'Morty'. He stood straight and walked over to me before wiping away a few of the stray tears on my face. "Parents again?"

"They blame me, for everything. My dad, he called me a bitch. I've never heard him use that language!" he pulled me into a hug.

"Come on blue eyes, we'll ditch school and go some place quiet and just talk." I nodded against his chest. We were best friends, but of course I wanted more.

"Thanks Eli."

We walked over to Morty and he held the passenger door open for me. He may look like he's all about death, but he's really a true gentleman. "Where to?" he asked me. He turned his heard and his beautiful green eyes locked into mine. He was perfect; the moment was perfect. I felt the need to lean up and kiss him, but I tried my hardest to resist.

"Your house," I replied, trying to regain my breath. Whenever he looked at me I was always left speechless. He could tell and he smirked.

"Enjoying your time with me Clare?" I loved that stupid smirk and his sarcasm too.

"Think whatever you want Eli, just keep your eyes on the road and drive."

"I'll try my hardest blue eyes." He started up Morty and was about to drive when I told him to stop. "Everything ok?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yea, I just kind of figured that with my mom and dad, I don't think I really want to stay at my house tonight." My heart started beating faster, "Do you mind if I get some clothes and spend the night at your house? And if I get them now, then I won't have to come back later, you know?"

He chuckled a bit, "My parents are away anyway, get whatever you need."

Eli's P.O.V.

I watched as she got out of the car. I couldn't believe I agreed to her staying at my house, rather than even letting her visit. What is she sees the blood stains from when my dad hit me? Crap, I just need to get her to stay out of that room until I clean it.

In about five minutes, she came into view with a bag in her hand and tears on her cheeks again. I took notice to the way she limped over to me. I rushed out of the car and took the bad from her hands. I put the bad on the floor and put her arm around my shoulder as I helped her walk to the car. I put her bag in the back and got in Morty, glancing over at Clare every now and then.

"Just drive already," she whispered as I took off to my house. The ride was all but two minutes; we lived relatively close to one another which came in handy. I parked in my drive way, but before she could get out I grabbed her wrist.

"What happened before?" I admit, I was petrified her parents had started hitting her like my dad did to me.

"I stepped on glass, it's nothing really Eli," she smiled weakly and turned away to open the door to get out.

I got out as well, then walked over to help her walk to my front door. I took out my keys and unlocked the door, as I helped Clare walk over to sit on the couch. She pulled off her shoe quickly, and started rubbing her foot, wincing in pain.

I watched her hesitantly before walking to the bathroom and retrieving a first-aid kit. "That looks more painful than you're letting off, let me help." I leaned down with some stuff for the cut and began to clean it out. Small tears fell from her eyes as I finished putting on a bandage.

She was sitting on the couch, my couch, just staring at the blank T.V. in the center of my living room. I decided to sit next to her. I figured she was being bold because she then laid her head on my shoulder. I brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead, things would be less awkward right now if we were a couple.

"Hey blue eyes, I need to ask you something." I decided to make an Eli move and figure things out.

She lifted her head off my shoulder and looked up at me, staring into my emerald eyes. I felt like she was looking straight through me, and I wondered if I gave her the same feeling. "Yes?" she asked sweetly. I loved her innocence, it was so Clare.

"Would you like to play a game of 20 questions?" I smirked. Her face looked disappointed and confused; she was probably expecting something more deep and thought out about her parents.

"Sure," she smiled and it sent my insides on fire. Believe me when I say, I was doing everything I could not to kiss her right then and there. "But I get to go first!" she giggled, not chuckled or laughed, she actually giggled like a 5 year old kid on Christmas.

I rolled my eyes and gave her my signature smirk, 100% Eli just for her. "Whatever princess Clare," I tried to sound bored, but I truly was amused and what she could possibly want to ask me. "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay, first question. Why do you drive a hearse?" I was expecting this, and really, she was going to be quite bored with the answer.

"Multiple reasons really. First off, it's unique, how many other people do you know who drive a hearse as their first car? I also like the fact that I'm different, I don't like to fit in, it bothers me. And lastly the fact that it's rather cheap. Morty is like family to me." She seemed to be amused at the last part. "Glad to make you smile blue eyes. But I do believe it's my turn now. My question to you is quite simple. Team Edward or Jacob?" I laughed remembering when we became English partners and Ms. Dawes accused her of hiding behind vampire fiction.

Clare gave me her best smirk, clearly not as good as mine, then said, "I thought it was quite obvious. Edward! He's my screensaver and everything." She exclaimed happily. "Same question to you." Her face beamed as she awaited my answer.

It was evident she was trying to embarrass me, but I wasn't going to let her. "You see, I'm allergic to dogs so Jacob wouldn't really fit with me, and knowing Edward sparkles completely wipes him off my list. I'm going to have to say I'm team Harry Potter." I smirked, being completely proud of myself for beating Clare yet again.

"So I suppose you're apart of Dumbledore's army then?" she asked playfully.

"Nah, I thought you'd realize by now that I was recruited by Voldemort?" she giggled again, I love when she does that. "Now my second question is also an easy one. Who is your hero?"

I jumped back a little as she was overcome with excitement; this should be good. "Alex Gaskarth from 'All Time Low'!" she exclaimed before singing a little. "_So maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year…_" I chuckled and she started blushing instantly. "Can you sing your favorite song for me? And 'no' doesn't count as an answer."

Now it was my turn to blush. I really had no other choice; although I didn't have to I knew she'd get mad if I didn't. "_This is what I brought you, this you can keep, this is what I brought you may forget me. I promise you my heart, just promise to sing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._"

Clare's P.O.V.

There was something mesmerizing in his voice, almost hypnotizing. Suddenly I couldn't resist the urge and I leaned over to him and crashed my lips against his. He seemed shocked at first, but then started moving his lips in synch with mine. My body was burning, the sensation was so magical. This wasn't just an average kiss, it was a mixture of passion and lust, it was everything Eli and I had been trying to hide for the endless month of flirting and teasing.

I felt our lips separate for a mere second as Eli tried to catch his breath, and every time he drew in, and released his breath it hit me, the warmness tempting me. My arms flew around his neck and pulled his head closer to mine so I could kiss him again. My hands ran through his hair as I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I happily obliged and our tongues started wrestling for dominance. It was only then I realized I was pinned down his couch caught in a make-out session. I carefully pushed him away and sat up.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted out, feeling my cheeks start to blush hot pink.

He chuckled a little, "I'm not." He said with that stupid, yet adorable smirk on his face. Gosh, why does he turn me on so much?

"Eli…" I hardly whispered, you have no idea how much I wanted to erase my thoughts and kiss him again. He raised his eyebrows in a questioning matter, as if he wanted me to continue. "What if we don't work out, what if what happened with K.C. repeats itself." I felt tears welling up now as I tried to blink them away. "Or even worse, what if we make a relationship work passed high school and then…and then we end up like my parents. Constantly fighting and throwing things at each other while…" I was cut off by Eli's lips on mine again.

"Clare, K.C. was stupid, he didn't realize how amazing you were when he gave you up for that stupid blonde Barbie, but I do. And I won't ever even think of making the mistake he made with you. But with your parents, I understand how scary a relationship may seem when you witness that every day, but I'm not like your father Clare. What I'm trying to say here, is take a risk with me Clare. Be my girlfriend. I'm not perfect, not even close, but I think I can be for you. Just let me try." I had never seen Eli get so emotional before. But there was something he was wrong about, horribly wrong. He was the perfect one in the relationship, he didn't cut himself, he didn't have horrible scars on his body.

"Of course, Eli. I've liked you for awhile, but I was too scared." My heart was speaking for me, but my brain kept screaming 'DANGER!' I honestly didn't know what I was doing anymore. I felt him kiss my forehead and saw him smiling, I fell into a daze as my eyes started to close and before long, I was sleeping.

_"Clare, you look beautiful tonight." Eli stared at me, smiling. Tonight, our prom, well at least Vegas night. I blushed as he called me beautiful. I was wearing baby blue knee length strapless dress with a bow in the middle. My hair was pinned with a blue rose, and I was at least an inch taller in my silver heels. "The dress brings out your beautiful blue eyes."As I blinked he kissed each closed eye."I'm glad you ignored Fitz, I'll handle it, I promise."_

_ I felt myself blushing again as I remembered pushing passed Fitz as he told her she'd better go to Vegas Night with him or else."Ignore him Eli, for me." I said hopefully. _

_ "I'll try my hardest blue eyes." He gave me his smirk as he grabbed my hand and we walked to his hearse quietly. But suddenly there was a change of scenery. I was in a hallway, one of Degrassi's; I was against a locker looking forward. Suddenly I was horrified, I screamed as I watched Fitz stab a knife into Eli's stomach._

_ I ran over to his side as Fitz stared at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "Bitch," he spat at me before running down the halls._

_ "ELI! WAKE UP PLEASE!" I cried. How could such a perfect day end like this, it wasn't supposed to end like this. "ELI! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I – I LOVE YOU!" I screamed with tears flowing down. I knew what I said was true; it had been since we first met, and now he had to hear me say it like this._

_ I heard him start mumbling something, so I leaned down to hear him better. My once beautiful blue dress not was being flooded by pools of red, but I didn't care. "This is what I brought you, this you can keep, this is what I brought you may forget me," he paused as he winced in pain. His voice grew smaller, almost impossible to hear. "I promise you my heart just promise to sing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." And just like that his heart stopped, and I was left sitting there, silent dying inside; crying._

_ "NO! ELI, YOU'RE OK! YOU'LL MAKE IT THROUGH THIS! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

Eli's P.O.V.

"NO! ELI, YOU'RE OK! YOU'LL MAKE IT THROUGH THIS! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I woke up to Clare screaming. Panic stricken, I looked at Clare still asleep, but screaming and scared.

"Clare! Clare wake up!" I pushed her slightly and her eyes shot open. She jumped up and clung to mu, crying against my chest. "It's ok Clare, I'm right here. It was just a nightmare. Everything's ok." I rubbed her back soothingly. I wasn't quite sure what to do, but I knew I was scared for her.

All these emotions just jumped out of me, love, horror, happiness, and hurt. I had never had this before, not since Julia, but I never loved. I thought I did, but it wasn't true. I had always been emotionless, with nothing inside, but Clare broke me open, and it all came back.

"Y-y-you're alive. E-li, you're ok," She managed to choke out. I was confused, but she explained further. "He killed you Eli. He took a knife, and he just-just…" she didn't seem to want to say the next part, but after looking into my eyes she screamed it out. "He stabbed you. You were DEAD Eli!"

I didn't know what to say to calm her down. So I didn't say anything, I just kissed her head and continued to rub her back.

After about an hour of just laying on my couch, Clare started to get up. "Are you ok?" I jumped up quickly. She looked more beautiful now then she ever did. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had mascara stains on her cheeks, her eyeliner was smeared everywhere, but she was a vision of beauty still.

"Yea, I'm ok Eli. I just need to use the bathroom." She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Down the hall, first door on the right."I smiled back at her as I watched her start to walk in the direction I gave her. "Hurry back!" I called to her, and she chuckled.

_Take the pills that they give you mornings_

_Spit them out while they aren't looking_

_Keep a smile but you burn it hot_

_It's a mad, mad world!_

_Na Na NaNaNa_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Clare P.O.V.

I walked into the bathroom. The smile I gave Eli was real; it was probably the happiest, real smile I ever gave anyone. But the smile I kept as I walked to the bathroom was fake and unrealistic. Today was just off and on with good and bad things, my emotions were so bottled up I had to let them out. When I found his bathroom I slowly closed the door and locked it, silently snooping through his stuff for something sharp. Bingo! In one of the cabinets under the sink was a pack of six brand new razors. Would Eli honestly notice if one was missing? I doubt it. With those thoughts I took a razor and slid it across my wrist letting out a small moan. I quickly started the water and rinsed it off, looking for band aids with the other. After I finished cleaning up my small mess, I exited the bathroom and found my way back to my boyfriend.

Boyfriend. I really liked the sound of that. You may think me and Eli might be taking things too fast, but honestly I don't think we are. In other matter I would've thought so, if it was some other guy then Eli I would've thought so, but that endless month of just flirting had already put the word love in my heart. I just hope my disagreeing mind is wrong.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Eli's arms pulling me into a hug. I felt his cool breath hitting my neck and my heart skipped a few beats. "I missed you for that whole 5 minutes blue eyes. I don't like when you're not in my arms. I need to know you're safe and in no harm." I could practically feel the smirk on my neck before he kissed it. I gasped a little from the feeling of his soft lips on my bare neck, but the surprise hardly lasted. I got excited, knowing how he was kissing me felt like pure bliss.

"Eliii.." I moaned softly. He smirked and leaned forward kissing my lips.

"Oh Saint Clare." He joked as I pulled him onto the couch with me. We were in the same position as before, except I was on top this time. He didn't like that though; Eli wanted to be the one in control, so he flipped us over pinning me to the sofa. Our tongues wrestled quite roughly as the make out progressed, and I never felt so perfect before. He broke apart the kiss as I gasped loudly, drawing in as much air as I possibly could. Eli started kissing my cheek, down to my jaw, to my neck. He smirked as I moaned slightly when he kissed one are. It took only seconds after the moan for him to start sucking on that spot. I felt so pleasured and I wanted more. My mind was shouting at me though, that stupid conscience screaming 'Your purity ring! Don't do it!' I ignored that thought and took the purity ring off my finger and through it across the room.

At that moment Eli pulled away and gave me a question, yet worried look. I stared into his green eyes before breaking the distance between us with another kiss. "Clare…" he reluctantly pulled away. "Clare stop!" it looked like it took all he had to say that, I knew he wanted to go further. "I know how important that is for you, you don't have to forget about that for me. I'll wait as long as I have to for you."

"Eli, the only reason I wore that stupid thing is because I believed if I stayed pure, God would love me. But now I see there is no God, if he was real he wouldn't have let my sister get raped and have a break down, he wouldn't have let K.C. do what he did to me, he wouldn't have let my parents fight, and he wouldn't have let me reach my breaking point. But damn it Eli, I have you now, and I want you! I want everything about you!"

Eli looked completely shocked by my reaction, but I couldn't help it. I started crying again, letting violent tears slide down my cheeks. Eli pulled me into a tight hug before speaking. "Clare, what did you mean your breaking point? I've been worried about you for a while now, but never have I been so worried in my life! What's wrong? Talk to me, please!" he was freaking out now, but not as much as I was.

"I-I-I want to, b-but I don't kn-know how you'll react!" I stuttered nervously with tears still falling. I honestly don't know how I got into this situation, but I wasn't ready to tell Eli. But I thought I loved him…maybe he could help me.

"Clare, you can tell me anything, I won't get mad. I swear." He smiled at me slightly, yet ever so hesitantly.

It was time for my big finale to my little speech before. "If God was real, he wouldn't have let THIS happen!" I screamed pulling up my sleeve to show an arm covered in cuts and scars, some showing, some bandaged over. Eli's mouth was hanging wide with shock and I don't think he blinked for a few minutes. I pulled down my sleeve and wiped away my tears. Stay strong Clare, my heart was telling me, and even though I was happy to get this out, my head still screamed 'STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!' My stupid mind made me put up these walls to guard myself, and my heart was tearing them down to let Eli in. Who knows how this battle will win, but I hope I'm not left broken after it all.

Eli's P.O.V.

Clare. My perfect Clare. She cut herself, and not just once. She had deliberately hurt herself because of other people's stupid mistakes. It wasn't her fault, yet she punished herself. I couldn't believe it, she was too beautiful for that, too sweet, too innocent, too loving, too perfect! But none of that mattered, emotions had to be haunting her, making her too scared. Well now she has an option, she doesn't have to do that anymore, she has me. I'll never let her do that again, I'll never let her get hurt again!

"Oh Clare." I whispered hugging her again. The last time I hugged a girl this many times in one day was when I was with Julia, but I wasn't the one hugging her. She hugged me, I didn't want to. I wanted to just be friends, but Julia was Julia, she was too stubborn and too selfish to see my side. But I was the one who had to deal with the hurt of losing her that day, the guilt and remorse of the fight. She lost her life that day, and so did I. I lost everything that was inside, just a walking corpse who still had to deal with it. And she got to escape it! It was so hard to care for Clare, the girl I loved more than anything, when Julia came back to haunt me, to blame me for everything.

"Eli, I deserve this. Even my dad told me. I don't deserve you Eli!" she pushed me away and hugged her knees instead.

Suddenly I got angry. How could she think she didn't deserve me? It was the other way around! I'm the mess! I'm the one with haunting memories of his dead ex-girlfriend, and I'm the one who gets beaten every time his father is here! I'm the one whose mom died in front of him because of drugs! "YOU DON'T REALISE HOW GOOD YOU HAVE IT! THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO CUT, I SHOULD BE THE ONE DOING IT! I SHOULD BE THE ONE HAVING BREAK DOWNS EVERYDAY! BUT I DON'T, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE I'M TOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" I screamed at her. She was taken aback, and she looked kind of scare. I felt bad for a second, but everything I said was true.

"Eli…" she whispered, but I didn't want to hear it, so I cut her off quickly.

"Clare, I worry about you every second of every day, and I pushed every single one of my problems to the side! But that's not even working anymore! All of these problems haunt me Clare, beyond belief! But I hide them, all for you, but honestly I feel dead inside! And when I'm around you that changes, but the memories don't, the pain doesn't, only the emptiness!" poor Clare looked so shocked; I had tears in my eyes for the first time ever in front of her.

"I think I should go and give you some time to think." She said softly, pulling herself off the couch and over to the corner where she through her ring. I screamed out in anger and she looked at me, I was so broken for the first time ever. I just let it all out, everything that was bottled up.

"WHY SHOULD I BE HAPPY?" I screamed to myself, completely forgetting Clare was there. "MY DAD DOESN'T THINK I SHOULD! JULIA DOESN'T! MY MOM DOESN'T! THESE PIECES JUST DON'T FIT! I DON'T DESERVE CLARE! I DON'T DESERVE HAPPINESS!" I had never been so angry, these stupid emotions would kill me before my memories would, I hate Clare for bringing these back.

Clare turned around from the corner and looked at me, she was completely horrified. "ELI!" she screamed, it sounded just like she did when she was having a nightmare. "STOP PLEASE! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she broke down on my floor, she just collapsed and cried.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered. She came over to me, very hesitantly. I could tell she was scared. "I'm not going to do anything Clare, I couldn't possibly hurt you, I lo- like you way too much." Her eyes shot up. She looked as though she had an idea to lighten the atmosphere.

"Was Eli Goldsworthy about to say he loved somebody?" she asked, her face blushing quite cutely. Knowing the fight was over because of Clare's boldness I leaned in, right next to her face.

I was about to kiss her when I breathed out, "Maybe I was." Then I closed the distance between us, kissing her softly, as if she was the most fragile thing. I had no idea how we got from crying, to joking, to screaming, to crying, to this; but it happened.

I pulled away and breathed in sharply. "Clare, I wasn't kidding when I said I deserved you." I said looking down. If she could tell me her secrets, there was no reason to hide mine.

"What the hell are you talking about Eli?"

"Clare, when I was little my mom was caught up in the wrong stuff; drugs and alcohol to be exact. And well one day when she came home, all those things in her system finally corrupted her and she died, right in front of me. From then on my dad was extremely angry, and he took his anger out on me, violently. He still does today. But that's not all. Last year, before Degrassi, I had a girlfriend Julia. She loved me, she told me every day, but I didn't feel the same way. We got into a fight about it and she killed herself. She made me suffer because I just wanted a friend, but it was my fault. I should've ignored my feelings, and now that I have someone I do love, why should I get to keep that feeling?"

I let it all out. I spilled my secrets to this beautiful girl who I somehow knew got me.

"Because Eli." She started simply. "This isn't the same situation as it was with Julia; you have someone who loves you back."

Clare's P.O.V.

Things were quiet for while. My mind was still yelling at me for taking things too fast, but ignored it. It was getting late and we were watching a movie on Eli's TV as I lay against his chest. I turned my gaze from the TV and looked into Eli's eyes for a moment before turning away.

"You ok blue eyes?" he asked calmly while brushing some hair out of my face.

"I just wish things could be the same sometimes. I wish Darcy was never raped, I wish I never dated K.C., I wish my parents stayed happy and never fought, and I wish me and you could've stayed in our joking matter instead of that fight." I found myself wishing that change never happened a lot lately.

"Well blue eyes, there are things we can and can't fix sometimes. We can't fix your sisters rape, but your parents might just stop fighting. We can't fix you dating K.C., but we most certainly can fix the tension in the room." he told me smirking.

I knew Eli had a plan, which scared me. "Oh really?" I asked. "And how exactly do you plan to break the tension?"

"Simple." With that word he started tickling me. I was letting out loud laughs and gasping for breath as I tried to push him off of me. "Say you love cupcakes." Eli laughed.

"NEVER!" I fought with him to get him to stop tickling me, though I did love being this close to him. "Stop!" I laughed even harder now.

"Not until you say it!"

"FINE! I LOVE CUPCAKES!" he stopped tickling me and my laughing slowed. I could feel my heart beating as I looked at him.

"You weren't lying when you said you were part of Voldemort's army! You truly are evil!" I giggled a little, embarrassing myself by sounding like a five year old. But Eli's smirk told me he was amused with that. "I love that sexy smirk of yours." I accidently thought aloud as my cheeks instantly flushed shades of red and pink.

"Oh really?" he raised his eyes brows and leaned in to kiss me but stopped right before my lips. "Good night blue eyes." He said then picked me up and brought me to his room. Eli set me down on his bed then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"Back to the living room, I don't want to make things awkward so I'm going to sleep on the couch." He smiled at me then turned back around.

"No!" I practically screamed. "Stay with me, I really need it." I said, smiling as he got into the bed with me. The second he kissed my forehead, my eyes closed and I fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Eli's P.O.V.

When I woke up the sun was shining through my window, the birds were chirping and bees were buzzing, it was just a beautiful morning. But none of that compared to the beautiful girl lying down next with her head on my chest and her arms around me, she had her eyes closed softly as she nuzzled her head into my chest. In fear of waking her, I stayed where I was and leaned down to kiss Clare's forehead ever so gently. Right as I did so a smile was plastered on her face as she moaned "Eli…" in her sleep. I gave a half smile before looking at the clock that read 11 o'clock. I silently thanked God for the fact that it was Saturday and we didn't have to wake up for school and be separate.

About five minutes later I felt Clare start to move around, and the small smile on her face disappeared just to be replaced by a frown. She started to fidget around more and more with a slight shake to her body. There were few moments where I'd hear her whisper my name quietly, but there was a hint of fear in her voice.

There was silence in my room as this continues and I considered waking her up. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a screaming Clare. Her voice was full of panic. "ELI NO!" her face looked stressed as she continues. "FITZ! YOU BASTARD! WHATEVER BAD THINGS THIS LIFE THROWS AT YOU, YOU DESERVE! THIS SHOULD BE YOU NOT ELI!"

I couldn't take hearing her beautiful voice in so much fear so I shook her awake. "Clare! Blue eyes! Wake up!" her eyes opened more slowly the last time and she seemed relaxed as she saw my face. We had a moment, just green eyes mixing with blue, of pure bliss. I cut the silence, "Good morning beautiful. What's troubling you?" I had to ask, I knew the answer would kill me, but I had to know.

"Just another nightmare, I'm ok though, just seeing your face was all I needed." She smiled ever so sweetly then gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Mmm, thank you miss, may I please have another?" I smirked and she chuckled as she planted another soft kiss on my lips, but she stayed there for a few seconds longer this time, as if she never wanted to let go.

I pulled away slowly then got up. "Well Clare." I started, "You see, I'd love to let you stay in my bed and watch me change, but personally I'm a bit shy about my body. Now I don't want you teasing me so I'm going to have to ask that you exit the door to your left and go to the living room." I gave her a teasing smirk as she got up and walked over to me.

"Now don't flatter yourself with this, but I'd LOVE to see what you're hiding underneath all this black." She gave a small yet devious smile as she rubbed my chest.

I smirked, "Your wish is my command." I pulled off my black shirt revealing a pale six pack that I achieved off fixing Morty all those times he broke down. I saw Clare gasp as a surprised look spread across her face. "Like what you see?"

Clare nodded slowly as she stared at my abs. "Wow." Was all she managed to get out.

"Wow Clare, way to make me feel self conscious. Now stop staring." I gave her another playful smirk as she blushed. I sighed. "Clare, I'm not taking my pants off in front of you!" I teased.

She blushed harder then kissed my cheek and made her way out of my bedroom door. I loved that effect I had on her, the way I could make her blush so easily, the way I could make her so nervous when she was feeling brave, and the way I could seduce her when she was so pure. Clare was wearing on me, and in a very good way.

After I finally finished getting changed I saw Clare sitting on the counter in my kitchen dangling her feet. In this moment, I realized I wasn't the one seducing Clare, I think she was trying to seduce me. If my thoughts were correct then she was succeeding.

"Clare," I said and she looked at me amused. "I'm going to be very straight forward with you right now. You're kind of turning me on." I said and she laughed. It seems as if her mission was accomplished.

She hopped off the counter and walked over to me, her eyes gleaming. "Ewi!" she said cutely. "I want cupcakes!" this made me laugh remembering the night before when I had ticked her until she admitted she loved cupcakes.

I saw her eyes follow me as I opened the cabinets and pulled out the ingredients for her along with a bowl and spoon to mix. "Well, go ahead Edwards." I smirked. "I'm just here to watch."

"Fine then." She smirked back, proving that my smirk was better. "But you don't get any when they're done then."

"OUCH!" I said sarcastically. She shoved me lightly smiling when an idea crossed my mind."Oh, this is war." And with that remark I took an egg and cracked it over her head laughing.

"ELI!" she yelled. She took a measuring cup and scooped up some flour before pouring it on me.

"Oh I know you did not just do that." We broke out into a fit of laughter as sugar was flying and eggs were breaking. By the end of our little food fight we were covered in the ingredients that we supposed to be used for the cupcakes. "So much for the cupcakes. You'll just have to have me." I smirked and began to walk over to her.

"Nuh uh." She began to back away and ran into the living room.

"Come on Clare, kiss me!" and that's how our food fight practically became a game of tag. I finally caught her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, lifting her up and spinning her around. Never had I had so much fun before, but Clare was making everything worthwhile.

"WE!" she giggled childishly.

I put her down then kissed her cheek, "Mmm, sweet like sugar!" I joked.

Our moment was broken by the sudden noise of Clare's ringtone, 'Olive You' by Dave Days. At first it made me laugh, thinking about Clare having a ringtone by some You Tuber. Then I saw Clare's serious expression, I leaned over her shoulder to see it was her parents calling. She immediately hit the ignore button then turned back to me.

"You ok?" I asked calmly.

She responded by smiling then catching me off guard. She hit my shoulder and screamed, "YOU'RE IT!" and continued to run around my house. God, I truly love this girl.

Clare's P.O.V.

Well, I guess I have to admit that when my mom called I was extremely upset. But in my defense I have a good reason to ignore them, they're hurting me. Honestly, I don't think I ever want to talk to them again in this life time, especially my dad. Staying with Eli though, he just makes me so comfortable, we can act like such children together, such fools. He makes me smile when I frown, laugh when I cry, run when I walk, and most importantly, he makes me love when I hate. If I'm in Eli's arms, I'll feel safe for a lifetime, I don't ever want to let go.

I'm glad Eli and I finally got all of our feelings out, and when I say all of them, I mean ALL of them. That kiss last night was perfect, and in a strange yet helpful way, the fight was too. It helped us realize, we both have problems we need to work out, and it showed that we can work it out together. I was interrupted from my thoughts by gorgeous emerald eyes staring into mine. When I was about to say something, I realized I was speechless. Eli had that affect on me, he always has.

His glance didn't leave mine as he slowly walked over to me and kissed my cheek, in almost the exact same spot as before. It felt just like Déjà Vu except the lines changed. This time Eli didn't say sweet just like sugar.

Instead, Eli leaned over towards my ear and whispered, "You're it." Before he took off through his house just like I had.

"ELIIIII!" I whined. The moment seemed so perfect, I wanted him to come back and kiss me. Now that we were together finally, I felt we should be doing a lot of kissing for the endless month of torture.

His head popped into the room before he quickly said, "If you want a kiss, you'll have to catch me first." With that, he smirked and ran.

"EVIL!" I screamed as I ran after him.

It took a good couple of minutes before I was finally able to catch him. I was highly surprised, for a boy who wears skinny jeans he can run rather fast. Once I caught him I didn't just tag him, I tackled him. That's right, I tackled him straight to his living room carpet, it took a lot of might and a slight jump, but I brought him down.

With that small, innocent tackle turned into a mini wrestling match on his floor. All these events with Eli today made me feel like a little kid again, a feeling I have been desperately missing.

Our match ended with Eli on top of me pinning my wrists to my sides. He had his cute little smirk on his face as words flowed from his lips. "I think I won!" he chuckled. I laughed too but tried to break free of his grasp, though I desperately failed. "Sweet little Clare, when will you realize you're no match for the big boys?"

"The second I see one." I shot back.

"Ouch! Voldemort's army consists of very mature people Clare!"

"Well, Dumbledore's army is stronger!" I joked, once again trying to push him off of me.

"I don't think so." He laughed again.

Suddenly I got this great idea. I leaned up and kissed him causing his grip to loosen on me. The second he put his guard down I pushed him off of me and got up. "I WIN!" I yelled victoriously.

He got up too and leaned forward, "Victory kiss." Was all he said before connecting our lips. It was such a sweet and subtle kiss, ever so gentle and romantic. It was just the absolute perfect kiss like you see in the movies and dream about it being you, and I managed to get that moment.

I pulled away from his lips slowly just to stare into his emerald green eyes. He put his forehead against mine, our noses were touching and our lips were just inches apart. Just another perfect moment, after today I'm sure I'll have a lot on my list.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." I whispered quoting Twilight.

Eli chuckled softly, but stayed silent, as if he was savoring the moment. After a few more moments of staring he whispered back, "Only if I get to be the lion."

"Fine by me, as long as I get to be the lamb."

"It suits you well Clare, lambs are so innocent, just like you." He smirked again then pecked my lips. Just as I was about to kiss him again his front door shot open. Confused and shocked, I looked up to see a man with blonde hair that was evidently balding and blue eyes that were so shallow it was almost scary. He was slightly chubby and wearing a black suit that didn't look right on him.

Eli and I pulled apart quickly and Eli got a very serious expression on his face as he looked up at our surprise visitor. "Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" Eli asked emotionless. I had never seen heard his voice that way before, it was almost depressing.

Instead of answering the question, the man Eli called his father had started staring at me. "Who's the slut Eli?"

Eli had tensed up right then and there; he must've forgotten I was here. He protectively pulled me behind his back before responding to his dad. "Don't touch her."

"Come on Eli, you don't want to share with your dad. I'll pay for half." he replied pulling out his wallet. I couldn't believe this, Eli's dad thought I was a prostitute and what's worse was he didn't care. He was a pervert who wanted in on any action he could find; but he wasn't going to find any here.

"This is my girlfriend!" Eli yelled at his father. I was taken aback by how much his voice raised in a matter of second.

His dad must've been too, because at that moment he stepped forward and hit Eli across the face. I screamed out a little bit in shock, I thought my parents were bad but Eli goes through this every day.

"How could you do that to your son?" I screamed at the man. "He's your own flesh and blood and you hit him?" Eli tried to pull me back but I shoved myself forward so I was face to face with my boyfriend's dad. "No Eli, this isn't right!" I said when Eli tried to pull me back.

When I looked up at Mr. Goldsworthy's face it was filled with anger, and I'm sure mine was filled with fear!


End file.
